What Are You Waiting For?
by Whizzers94
Summary: 16 years after leaving Forks, Renesmee Cullen makes the decision to move cross-country to live with her Grandpa Charlie. What will she do with the unpleasant arrival of one Jacob Black in her life.


I do not in anyway own Twilight. This is my first story for a while, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Today's the day. The day I go to live with my Grandpa Charlie and his fiancée Sue Clearwater. I made the decision to leave my family due to the continuous moving for the past 16 years after our departure from Forks, Washington. I've missed my Grandpa Charlie and thought I could spend my time repeating high school and getting to know him and the place Mama fell in love with Daddy better.

Even though I have already had the high school and college experience and gained my Law degree from Yale, there is something about this town that draws me in. I don't know whether it is the relentless drizzle or the evergreen forests that make me want to come back repeatedly. A couple of times before I reached maturity, I ran away from home, back to our Forks mansion after a couple of explosive fights with Daddy. The Forks air has always felt like home to me and I can sense a protective aura surrounding me. There is one particular spot that has always felt sacred to me. It is only a couple of yards away from the treaty line- however it is far enough away to respect the boundary, but close enough that I can hear the waves crashing against First Beach.

In preparation for my trip to Forks, Mama and Daddy have ensured I know everything about the wolves in La Push. My soon-to-be Uncle Seth has also given me important information to help me survive my four years there. He and Leah are the only wolves I have met due to the family relations. Seth is more like a brother to me rather than an uncle, in the sense that he relentless in picking on me for my lack of height and his partaking with my uncles in making my life as embarrassing as it could get. Leah on the other hand can't stand to be in the same room as me, and to be honest the feeling is mutual. I try and stay civil for the sake of the family, but nonetheless that girl succeeds in frustrating me as soon as she speaks. Let's just say that it isn't pretty when the two of us are in a room together.

The move to Forks will be a new adventure for me. Wherever my family has moved to, I am always in their shadows and under their over-protective watch. This move will give me the opportunity to find out who I truly am away from my family.

It was a tearful goodbye (on my behalf anyway) this morning as I departed from my family home in Rochester, New York. When I left for college, I was only the next state over (in Connecticut) and not across the entire country. Nevertheless, this is something I need to do and Charlie, Sue, Seth and begrudgingly Leah will not be with us forever. I need to make the most of the time I have left with my mortal family, and if experiencing Forks High School is the way to do it, so be it.

As I walk through the airport, I can see Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Seth waiting for me on the other side. "Grandpa!" I shout as I run across the airport, dodging the commuters and earning a few foul looks on my way. I leap into his arms and he swings me around in a circle, making those around witnessing the scene laugh. Once he puts me down, Seth grabs me in a bear hug Uncle Emmett would be proud of. "Seth! Please put me down" I laughed. "I've missed you both" I stated trying to catch my breath back. "Glad to have you here Kiddo" Grandpa said smiling and turned to walk out. As we are walking out of the terminal, Seth grabs me by the elbow and pulls me so that we are a few paces behind Grandpa. "You've created quite a stir amongst the pack with your arrival" He said murmured but with his ever-present smile on his face. I inwardly huffed out of annoyance. It's none of those dogs' business if I want to live with my grandfather. "Your pack and your Alpha may have an issue with me and my family, but they can't stop me from wanting to spend quality time with my Grandpa." Seth looked rather taken aback from my mini speech but I continued "Could you possibly pass a message on for me to your beloved Alpha- better luck next time" Seth burst out into laughter but stopped once he noticed he was gathering people's attention. In that message I was in fact referencing to the small dispute my parents had with the Alpha surrounding his love for my mother (a dog really? What was she thinking!?) Seth agreed to pass on the message for me, but looked at me with cautious eyes; "Please be careful Shorty, the last thing we need around here is a pissed off wolf pack." He was almost pleading with me, I am however irritated at the 'Shorty' comment and let him know with a swift punch to the bicep. "Ouch! Jesus that hurt!" He exclaimed, I just glared at him and sped up to fall into step with Grandpa.

The journey to Forks was long, but I spent the majority of it gazing out of the window, watching the ever-present rainfall. I was thinking about the trouble I could potentially be causing for Grandpa and Seth with my return to this small, insignificant town. I was contemplating about how they might have to take sides and can't remain as Switzerland as my Mama likes to refer to it. I don't mean to be difficult and cause problems around me, but when you are nearly one-of-a-kind a lot of issues have the potential to arise. Growing up with strong female figures though has taught me never to take any shit from anyone and in most cases to think of number one. From the ever growing density of the surrounding forest I could tell we were getting to our destination. What awaited me though, was not what I was expecting and I was rather displeased to see, was a pack of Native American men standing outside my grandfather's house staring down the police cruiser from down the street but most importantly me in the backseat. "Welcome home Renesmee" Grandpa said to me looking through his rear view mirror as he pulled up on the drive. All I could do was nod and think "Oh shit."


End file.
